


Into The Void

by WritingStag



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: During a fight with a dragon things go sideways, Jester gets thrown off into the void of nothingness and Beau being Beau,  does what shes being doing since she met the teifling, she falls for her.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Into The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and whoops? This was written around Uthodurn but isn't set at any really specific time. Boy howdy am I slut for BeauJester. Im coffeeskater on tumblr come talk to me!

Beau grunts and tightens her hold on the edge of the cliff face she’s clinging too. Jester is dangling from her other hand, their legs swinging in them empty air, infinity stretching out below them. She can hear the fight still raging just above them, their friends trying desperately to get to them and kill the absolutely huge silver dragon raging and protecting its hoard.

Jester whimpers as Beau’s grip slips for just a moment before she find it again, clinging to the rock with sheer will and tenacity. The void below them stretches on into nothing and Beau definitely doesn’t want to find out if there’s a bottom.

She can feel her grip slipping and her shoulder screaming in pain from holding the entire weight of both herself and Jester but she ignores it and keeps holding on, hoping that sooner rather than later the group manages to do something to get the dragon to fuck off because she’s not sure how much longer she can hold on.

As if the gods can hear her, Nott comes flying off the side of the cliff scramming and swearing the whole time. Jester shouts and tries to reach out for her but misses, their fingers just barely brushing before Nott keeps falling. Beau wants to shout, to do something but she’s helpless as she watches Nott in what feels like slow motion fall towards the nothingness below them.

But then Jesters tail lashes in fear and Nott grabs it, blind with fear and Jester screams in agony, her fingers clawing into Beau’s wrist as she screams and sobs at the pain. Beau feels them all falling, blunt nails scrabbling at the rock helplessly as the added weight drags them all down. She pants, grits her teeth and curls her fingers, catching on the very last inch of solid ground and holds on. She pants, her chest heaving, tears gathering unbidden in the corners of her eyes as she holds the weight of three lives in one hand.

A sickening crack and Beau howls as her shoulder dislocates, popping violently out of its socket. Her entire arm goes numb and Beau loses all feeling, all motor function and like it’s not even her body Beau watches her fingers finally slip and all three of them plunge into the yawning nothingness. Jester screams again, Nott swears and Beau grunts at the sudden release as she crashes into Jester who wraps her arms around Beau’s middle, Nott clinging to Jesters legs.

A distant Roar above them and Beau sees someone take a running dive after them, body pin straight as they race after them. Fjord crashes into them sending them spinning dizzily. Beau feels rough rope being shoved into her hands and she takes it in her good hand without thought or question. She can feel the electricity crackling around them before the spell comes and Fjord, one hand practically wrapped around Notts neck thunder steps away.

Thunder booms in her ears and the smell of ozone is overwhelming. Their still falling until a moment later she jerk to a stop, almost dislocating her other arm. Jesters is crying, tears hot against her exposed stomach as she clings to the monk.

Slowly they begin to rise, being winched up agonizingly slowly. Beau doesn’t say anything, silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she holds tight to the rope, the only thing between them and certain death. As soon as she can see the light of Caleb’s globules just peeking over the edge Yasha is there, kneeling down and reaching for her. As soon as she’s close enough Yasha gets her hands under Beau’s armpits and lifts, her sweat covered face pained. Beau grabs blindly at any part of Jester she can reach with her fucked up arm and finds her dress, fisting her hand clumsily in the fabric. Fjord joins Yasha and together they drag Beau and Jester back over the edge, collapsing in a heap as soon as their both back on solid ground. Jester is still clinging to Beau now laying on her back with her head cradled by Yasha in her lap. Tears pool in Beau’s belly button and the feeling is off putting but Jesters face crushed to her body is anything but, so Beau says nothing. Fjord pants and heaves and Beau sucks in ragged breaths. Caleb is standing a ways back, his giant cat’s paw holding down the rope. He looks weak and unsteady on his feet, swaying and kept on his feet just barely by Nott leaning into him, looking up at his blood soaked face.

Caduceus hurries over and places his palm on the small of Jesters back where Beau guesses her tail joins the rest of her body if the broken looking mound under her dress is any indication. (Later at the tavern Beau will catch Jester looking sadly at her tail in the mirror, dried blood crusted and trailing down her back and legs and Beau struggles to find the words to comfort her.) Yasha gently, as if she’s afraid her feather light touches will hurt Beau more traces her shoulder and closes her larger hands around the ruined joint and pours her own healing spell into her. It helps, the joint snapping back into place with a crack and pop that makes Fjord look ill and Yasha to whisper an apology. Beau wiggles her fingers and finds that she still can. Her shoulder is still on fire but it’s not life threatening so Beau shoves it aside.

Slowly, since her entire body feels like it was chewed up by the dragon and spit back out Beau sits up, letting Jester spill into her lap and curl up there, tucking her head under Beau’s chin as she wraps her arms around the shaking woman. Behind Yasha the dragon lays still, the magician’s judge rammed through the roof of its mouth so hard the bloody tip peaks out on top, scales bloody and chipped around it.

“Shit Yasha, you fucked that thing right up.” Beau says, her voice scratchy from the tears she’s chosen to pretend never fell. Yasha glances behind herself and seems to shrug. “It was between us and you so…” She trails off and Beau catches her eye and nods and Yasha nods back.

Caduceus stops healing Jester and moves on to Beau, running his fingertips up and down her arm as the muscles heal and relax, the pain subsiding with the greater strength of his healing spells. He smiles at Beau and leans forward to press a soft kiss to the top of her head. If she hadn’t just almost died Beau would have playfully swatted him away but as is just accepts the affection. Caleb plods over and sits heavily next to Fjord who takes the wizards weight when he leans into him. He begins to familiar ritual to raise the hut. “Caduceus if you could manage some food im sure we would all appreciate your culinary talents right now.”

“Here?” Fjord asks, unable to hid his surprise and unease.

“ _Ja_ , unless you are able to teleport us home, I am tapped.” Fjord glances at the imposing body of the dragon but doesn’t say anything. Jesters stopped crying but makes no move to get off Beau’s lap and Beau would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the feeling of her warm body, heavy and present.

Guilt brews in her gut as Beau quietly berates herself for letting go, for not being strong enough to pull them back up. As if Jester can read her mind she looks up and catches Beau’s eye. “Thank you for catching me Beau.” She whispers, her voice raw from tears.

“Always Jessie.” Beau replies easily. Suddenly the dome pops up and Caleb lies down, not even bothering to get his bed roll out. Caduceus who looks battered and bruised but less so than the rest of them sets about creating a fire and humming some tune as he starts preparing Dinner. Fjord forces himself to his feet and get everyone packs, bringing them over and unrolling them, both him and Nott helping Caleb into his. Yasha sets herself next to Beau quietly before going over to the dragon and planting on foot firmly inside its mouth and grabbing the hilt of her sword and working it free. Jester still hasn’t moved from Beau’s lap who doesn’t move despite her legs starting to cramp.

“Can we share tonight?” Jester asks sitting up and wiping her eyes with her finger tips before Beau offers her sash, only slightly blood soaked.

Even if Beau had wanted to say no she wouldn’t have been able to, what with the vulnerable and plaintive way Jester was looking at her. “Yeah, course.” She replies, watching as Jester nodded, reassured and wobbled over to their bed rolls, opening Beau’s fully before hers and laying it on top to make a slightly bigger bed.

It’s not long before Caduceus is announcing Dinner is ready. He apologizes for the mediocrity But Fjord waves him off and Yasha tells him softly that it’s wonderful. It’s a simple meal of oatmeal with what seems to be some spices and fruits mixed in for flavor and Tea to wash it down. Beau’s never been so grateful for such a simple meal. They talk amongst themselves a bit, wondering what they could get for dragon scales, how to get its hoard from here back to the Xorhouse.

Their all exhausted however, and Caleb’s asleep what seems like the minute he’s finished his dinner. Nott curls up against his chest and Cad convinces Fjord to let him spoon him. Jester talks Yasha into sleeping next to them and they lay head to head, Beau on her back with Jester tucked into her side. Head resting on her chest listening to her steady heartbeat. 

Beau’s sure everyone else has fallen asleep when Jester lifts her head and meets her eyes and not for the first or last time Beau wishes she had dark vision. “Beau?” Jester asks softly, the soft pluck of her accent almost echoing in the dark cavernous halls. Beau grunts slightly to let her know she’s listening. “Thank you for…” She trails off for so long she thinks Jester might have actually fallen asleep if it weren’t for the way she fists her hands in Beaus shirt, the fabric bunching and ridding up. “For not letting me fall, for catching me.”

“I wasn’t just going to let you fall.” Beau replies, like it should be obvious.

“Well duh.” Jester replies, giggling slightly before she seems to sober. “I just meant…” She huffs, unable to find the words she wants. “I was scared the whole time and then I was just falling over the edge into nothing and I was sure I was going to die and I’d never get to see my Momma again or draw dicks in more temples or learn how to make magical tattoos.” Jester takes in a shaky breath and curls closer and Beau puts her arms around her. “And then you caught me and I wasn’t scared anymore even if we were dangling off a cliff into certain death because I knew you wouldn’t let anything happen to us.”

Heat rushes through Beau and she’s sure Jester can feel it. “Yeah?” is all she can really manage to say and Jester nods, presses a kiss to Beaus collar bone that lights her on fire.

“I love you.” Jester whispers and Beau can feel the smile against her skin.

“I love you too.” Beau chokes out. And if Jester thinks it’s because of the high stress day they’ve had then Beaus not going to correct her. 

Soon after Jester falls asleep, drooling on Beaus collar bones and snoring slightly, her tail swishing back and forth in her sleep and Beau tries to take deep breaths and meditate. If she wasn’t already hopelessly in love with Jester and unaware of it there’s no way she would have been able to ignore the swell of affection and tenderness of this moment. Carefully so as to not wake her Beau kisses the top of Jesters head between her horns before laying back down. Not long after she follows Jester into the realm of sleep.


End file.
